Never Leave Me
by amare quod vos volo
Summary: Love is a strang thing to deal with...
1. Chapter 1: How To Save A Life

**Not all my stories will be in this format. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.**

Chapter 1: How to Save a Life.

It's a long way down and I don't want you to fall.

Your eyes are shinning with unshed tears. Hurt longing love

The depths of your emotions hit me full force.

Why didn't you say something?

The wind stills and the thunder roars, rain starts to pour

as if the heavens are weeping for what you are about to do.

For what I had driven you to do.

A step forward from me a step back from you a step closer to your death.

Why?

The word drifts across to me. Guilt fills me.

Why? Knowing you loved me hurt too much. Rain pours down your face.

Stay away! That's what your scream at me. But your eyes say something else.

Save me.

I had always been faster but just this once I wish I had been smarter. One step was all it took and I was running towards the edge. I had always followed you I would do no different now.

The wind rushed past me. My arms wrapped around your waist.

I Love you.

Tears finally fell from my eyes as our lips met in our first and last kiss.

When I was writing this I had always imagined Rei following Minako. It could work either way I suppose. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review this is my first story. Oh I do take requests. Thiss will be a series of one-shots.


	2. Chapter 2: All about Us

I'm back.

Disclaimer: The songs nor characters are mine.

Chapter 2: All about us

Rei sighed for the umpteen time. The reason for her sighing you might ask? Minako was swooning over her new boytoy. Rei tried to be happy for the upcoming pop-star but everytime she thought about the fact that is wasn't her holding Minako's hand, or pulling her into a tight hug that last longer than a normal "friend" hug ,or lying down beside her at night and whispering promises of forever while driving Minako to the brink of pleasure and back, or..or.. _Clam thoughts Rei Calm thoughts._

" What do you think Rei?" The object of her inner turmoil questioned her.

"About…" While in her mind she had missed the entire conversation between Minako and the rest of her friends.

Blonde eyes twinkled in amusement as she repeated the question, "Yaten. What do you think about him?"

_He's nothing but a hindrance to you and stands between your dreams. Yaten's only thoughts are on what makes him more popular. He doesn't care about you at all and I would just love to burn his ass to crisp._ Is What Rei wanted to say but all she said was, " It's your life. I can't tell you what to do."

Minako's smile seemed to drop a little but she sounded the same to all the others, " Of course Rei, I just thought it would be nice to hear my best friend's opinions of my boyfriend."

Rei cringed slightly at the word friend._ Oh Mina what I wouldn't give to be more than friends with you._ A glance at the clock told Rei it was time to go.

"I have to leave guys, Grandpa doesn't need to be doing any more work then necessary or he'll end up in the hospital again. See you later." Rei waved and went to walk out when she heard footsteps scrambling behind her. Minako was quickly gathering up her stuff and raced to meet Rei at the door.

"I'll walk with you. I think you could use some help at the shrine."

Rei inwardly groaned. The young miko couldn't object without appearing ruder then she already was by leaving early. Rei just grunted and walked out; Minako called a quick goodbye to their friends and raced after the miko.

"Rei what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" They both knew it was a lie. Minako left it alone and intertwined her fingers together. Rei stiffened at the contact and pulled her hand away. The solider of love and beauty was clearly hurt.

"Rei something's wrong you never pulled away before."

"You weren't with anyone before." The venom showed in Rei's voice as she said this.

Blue eyes widen as she finally understood what had been bothering Rei these past few weeks.

"Your jealous of Yaten!"

"I am no such thing."

"Yes you are. That would explain all the sighs, the glares you would send at him whenever you saw him and the fact you always have someplace to go when we try to get together and go out when he's with us!"

Rei flinched, had she been that obvious ? Instead of answering she just stayed silent. Which just confirmed Minako's guess.

"Rei, why are you worried? You'll always be my best friend; he'll never take your place."

Mars chose that moment to surface and Rei's walls crumbled. She turned to the blonde beside her. Rei grabbed Minako's shoulders, a wild light in her eyes.

"Don't you get it?! I want to be more than friends. I want to be the only one you come to when you need help, the one you confide all your secrets in. I want to hold you to cry with you, lay down with you every night and know I am the only one you think about. Minako I love you."

Rei pulled Minako close and whispered, "I love you so much it hurts." Rei closed the distant between them and attacked Minako's lips. The blonde was stunned, her mind was a jumbled mess with only two words, Rei and Kiss. The kiss deepen and Minako didn't try to stop it. She found her own tongue battling Rei's . The need for air became too much for either of them to handle. They broke apart gasping. Their foreheads rested against each other's. Rei's eyes widen with the realization of what she had just done.

"Minako, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." The solider od Mars started to back away slowly until a hand darter out and grabbed her wrist. Minako started another heart stopping kiss.

"You are not going anywhere Rei. It took you long enough to confess." Minako smiled at Rei's shocked expression . "I knew the whole time. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything first."

"What about Yaten?"

"Who?"

It was Rei's turn to smile, "I like the sound of that." And leaned close for the third kiss of many more to come.

I decided to end with that thing where the characters comment on the story.

Rei: What the hell did I just read?

Minako: Be nice Pyro and I thought Mikos didn't cuss.

Me: Why you gotta be so mean to me. I tried I really did.

Rei: So you made me an emotional wreck!?

Me: It's better than the last one at least this way you get a happy ending.

Minako: Yeah the last one was a little depressing.

Review. : P


	3. Chapter 3: Angels aren't perfect

The one is based off a poem I wrote a long long time ago. Here's the poem:

Fallen from the heavens

My world comes crashing down.

I have lost this battle

But I can still gain the crown

The wounds sear deep inside

I feel as though I could die.

The wind refuses to support a being from the sky.

Disclaimer: It will be a cold day in Hell when I own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy.

"Ow." Minako's body hit the ground with a thud. Her wrings were stretched out behind her laying limp. She shook her head; her golden hair replacing the halo she had lost in this decision. Her mind replayed the last event with her goddesses, Aphrodite.

"Minako, do you know why I have called you here?" The goddess of love asked.

Minako bowed her head with wings dropping. " My charge, your Highness."

"What about your charge Minako." Eyes as cold as ice stared down at her subject.

"I have fallen in love with her." Minako stared at the ground.

"Exactly! That was the one rule I give my followers. Do not fall in love with your charges. You could have all the affairs you wanted but you chose to disobey my one rule. I will forgive you but you are going to get a new charge and you cannot see your old one."

"What will happen to Rei?"

"She will be assigned a guardian from Ares' planet."

Minako's eyes widen. A feeling coursed through her as the depth of the punishment was realized. She lifted her eyes from the floor and glared into Aphrodite's own eyes, "No, I won't let that happen." Her voice was quiet with determination.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly, Minako?" Aphrodite's voice was full of venom.

"I quit. I leaving this planet and I'm going to Earth. I refuse to let you tear me from my love. You're supposed to be the goddess of love and yet you forbid it. This is the last time you will see me. Good bye Mother." With those words Minako stormed out of the Great Hall Of Aphrodite, leaving her mother with tears threatening to spill with her only daughter leaving her court forever.

Minako shook herself out of her memories and folded her wings up. She headed to the shrine, to see the reason that she had left her home.

The stairs brutal, she didn't know how many times she almost flew up them. The top loomed in view and Minako saw her. Raven hair blowing gently in the wind, eyes the deepest purple narrowed in thought. Her hands were gripping her broom in a choke hold.

"Rei" The word was barely a whisper but it held a deeper meaning. Minako started up the stairs with more energy then before. But just before she reached the court yard, a blonde blur blindsided her Rei, knocking her down.

"Rei, hurry up it's about to start and you know I don't like to watch scary movies by myself." The blonde whined and Minako had to resist covering her ears to protect them from the sound. Then her Rei smiled at the thing on top of her.

"You are such a scaredy-cat Usagi."

Usagi pouted and moved off Rei. "You're so mean to me Rei. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me and no one knows you better than I do." Rei got up and whispered something in Usagi's ear causing her to blush. Rei giggled, a sound that was music to Minako's ear, and then kissed Usagi. KISSED HER! Minako stared in horror at what was happening. It wasn't a friend kiss, it was oh-my-god- I-want-to-moan-and-continue-this-in-the-bedroom kiss. Minako was frozen when the kissed finally end they both went back inside. Minako finished her walk up the stairs. She hide in the bushes forever goddess knows how long and waited. Usagi finally came out of the shrine and kissed Rei goodbye. Usagi left and Minako limped up to the shrine. She didn't even have to knock before it opened.

"Usagi what did you forget this time…. Oh Hello." Rei trailed off as she saw Minako's stated of dress. "Oh my god are you okay, come in come in." Minako allowed herself to be ushered in. Her mind was in a hazy, Why? Why? Why? WHY?! She had left her home to be with the love of her life and she was with someone else.

"Rei." Once again the word was a whisper but the priestess heard it and turned around. "How do you know my name?" Minako started to shake at first it was a kind of laugh then it turned to full blown screams and tears. Her knees wouldn't hold her up and she collapsed. Before she hit the floor Rei was there holding her. Her strong arms were wrapped around the crying young woman.

Minako clung to Rei with all her strength, begging for the pain to go away. She cried for the person who didn't remember the love they shared. Rei was finally able to sense of the rambling of the girl she held.

"Why don't you remember? How can you forget? Is it really that easy to forget years of shared nights, sharing secrets, of loving one another? Is it Rei? Can't you remember me? Can you remember the way I loved you? Can you?" Minako continued to cry as Rei tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Who are you?" The question was what broke Minako even more she stopped crying and a wild light came in her eyes.

"I am Minako. I am the one who has protected you all your life. I know everything about you. When you mother died that night when you went to sleep I was there singing to you. I held you while you cried. You finally calmed down and asked me to stay with you forever and I replied I would never leave you. Every night after that we played. As you grew so did I. When your father abandoned you I moved with you. When you came to me I listened to you rant. I waited for to stop and came to you. You fell into my arms much like I did. You didn't cry though we just sat there and I held you. Five years ago you came and I was waiting like always you asked me, " Why are you always here?" I looked at you and the woman you had become; I let my actions speak and kissed you. It was your first real kiss. I told you after It was because I loved you and we kissed again. For the first time in my life I felt like someone cared for me. I realized that I had always loved you at first it was like a mother for her daughter, then it was as a sister, and finally it was as a lover. Do you remember now Rei? Please tell me you remember?"

Minako quit speaking and looked at Rei with pleading eyes. Rei had remained still as she listened to Minako talked. She remembered. Minako's eyes filled with hope when Rei looked at her.

"I remember." Minako barely heard the words but she did. She was happy. Rei remembered that was all that mattered. They could live happily. Minako leaned up to kiss her but Rei stopped her.

"I remember all that but I also remember that you left me after that night. For two years I waited for you to come back. I went to bed earlier and earlier each night but you never came back. I was lost and you weren't there to guide me. You left me to face the world on my own. I moved on I'm sorry but we can't go back to the way before. I'm with a perfect woman now."

Minako stared and pushed past Rei's hands to capture her lips. Her hands pinned Rei's above her head. Rei struggled but Minako kept pushing and pushing. Rei moaned, she didn't mean to it just happened. Minako smirked against her lips and pushed her tongue into her Rei's mouth. A moaned was heard again but this time from Minako. Tongue pushed against tongue and Rei stopped struggling and but the pain she felt into the kiss. Nothing mattered but her and Minako. Neither heard the door open but both heard the gasp. Breaking the kiss Minako glared up at the distraction. Usagi was staring down at the two of them with one hand covering her mouth and tears filling her eyes.

"Rei how could you?" Usagi ran out the shrine before Rei could defend herself.

Minako stared shrugged and tried to kiss Rei again but met a cheek. She pulled back to see Rei glaring at her, " My girlfriend just walked in on you kissing me and you are trying to kiss me again. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Minako eyes remained hard, " I don't care about her I'll erase her memories and she'll never know y'all went out. You'll be mine again. I won't anything stand in my way." Minako's eyes darken to black as the lust she felt resurfaced. She unfolded her wings paying no attention to Rei's gasp of shock. Her wings once as white as snow were now black as night.

"I will never leave you again. You are mine. You have always been mine." As Minako said this Rei's eyes became hazy once again.

"I am yours."

Minako smiled and nodded. She leaned in again and kissed Rei's neck leaving a tiny mark the made the symbol of Venus.

"Mine" Minako said smiling a dark smile. She would deal with the one called Usagi tomorrow. Now her and Rei had some catching up to do. She carried Rei to her room and closed the door behind them.

….. Don't ask me I just let the words flow. Because I liked ending with the characters commenting so much that's going to be me regular way of ending now. J

Minako: I like it.

Rei and Me:…

Minako: What you wrote it you should be happy.

Rei: (whispers to me) did you mean for the story last time 666th word to be Minako?

Me: No.

Rei: Minako, you are a scary demon thing and you like it?

Minako: Yep.

Me: (moves away from Minako) Well that's nice. Okay people please review. They make my day and thanks for all the reviewers last time. Peace.

Minako: No. Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Rei's eyes drifted closed as she struggled to pay attention to the monotone voice of her teacher, he was saying something about triangles and their equation. Either that or tricycles. Her head dropped to rest in the palm of hand. She was just about to give into the temptation of sleep when something hit her head. Rei's eyes snapped open and she noticed a folded sheet of paper on her desk. Looking around for the culprit, her eyes landed on a smiling face giving Rei a small wave. Minako. She should have known. With a sigh Rei opened the note to read what the energetic blonde had written. Shaking her head, Rei scribbled down a reply. She tossed the note back and waited. It didn't for paper to land back on her desk. This continued for a while until one of the things Minako wrote made Rei face turn five different shades of red. A small shriek escaped her lips before she dropped the note. Many wouldn't have noticed the sound but the keen ears of the teacher noticed the disruption of his class.

"Miss Hino! Would you care to share what is so important that you had to disrupt my class?" The teacher questioned.

Many of the students were looking around confused. What had Rei done to disrupt the class? More importantly why had Rei been called out? She was called the perfect student. She never got in trouble. Eyes were now focused on Rei causing her blush to become more prominent. She shook her head showing her teacher that she did not in fact wish to share. The teacher stared at her for a moment before giving a nod of his head and returned to teaching his class. Rei shot a glare that would have killed a lesser being but her target just suppressed a laugh and looked at the note with meaning. Rei's eyebrow twitched and she swore she would get the blonde back. A plan began to from in her mind and a mischievous glint came into her eyes. Minako noticing the miko's stiff posture tensed herself. A couple minutes past before Rei's reply came back. Minako raised her eyebrows wondering the raven haired-beauty was going with this. Answering the question that had been directed at her Minako thought that Rei was acting a little strange. Once the note was back in Rei's clutches a rare smile graced her feature. Giggling a little Rei asked the next question. The reply was a little rushed with a question that Rei was meant to answer. Rei ignored the question and spent her sweet time in writing what she was sure would get the blonde seductress back. 5…4…3…2…1… Right on time a shriek loud enough to wake the dead was heard from Minako's direction.

"AINO MINAKO! Someone better be dying for you to make that loud a scream!" The teacher was red faced with fury at the fact he had been disrupted twice from teaching in less than an hour's time. The girl in question was holding a hand over her mouth staring at the note like it was toxic. The teacher stomped over to the blonde's desk and made a grab for the note but before he could get it Minako's hand snatched it off the desk.

"Mr. Aya, you don't want to do that. Why don't you just go back to teaching and we can forget this ever happened?" Minako gave her best puppy eyes and batted her eyelashes. She prayed to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't take the note. Please. I promise I will be the perfect girl. I'll bring my grades up, I'll stop shopping ,I'll give to the needy. I'll do anything just please don't let him take this note! The blonde's hopes were dashed as the teacher shook his head.

"Hand it over Miss Aino or I swear to god I will see you expelled!"

"For what!?" The blonde was furious. It was just a note. No need to get her expelled because of it.

"For inappropriate behavior. Now hand it over before I get the head master involved." Mr. Aya was bluffing but Minako didn't need to know that. While she was preoccupied He got the note from her. He beady eyes scanned each line. When he got to a certain line his face became red but he continued to read. By the end of the note he was redder then a tomato. A hard blush was on his face and he was struggling to meet Minako's eyes, who for her part had the grace to look guilty. Rei was staring wide eyed as her plan back fired and the teacher was reading what she had written.

"Minako, Who were you writing with?"

"R..Rei. Sir."

"Would you and Miss Hino please step outside for a moment please?" Mr. Aya's voice had taken a polite tone and was eerily calm considering what he had just read.

Minako and Rei stepped outside.

"You do realize that we…." Rei didn't need to finish the statement.

"Yep." Minako popped her 'p'.

"In class…"

"Yep".

"And you're not the least bit bothered by this?"

"Nope. Besides you were the one who let it go over board."

"M…Me!? You were the one who started this whole thing!"

"Yeah but you're the responsible one. You're supposed to keep me from doing this kind of stuff." The two locked eyes and busted out laughing. The teacher chose that moment to exit the room and stared the two shaking his head wondering what the world was coming two.


	5. Chapter 5: Love's last Thought

Disclaimer: There was a saying I heard one time, "I don't own nothing but the shirt on my back, and in reality I don't even own that. It's my friend's." That pretty much how I am.

Love can be the death of you.

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything just to see them smile? I get the feeling that's why I'm standing at the airport waiting for my flight to America. I didn't tell the others. I left a note for them to find. For _her_ to find. Why am I standing here? I don't want to leave! But it hurts too much to see her. I will not be the cause of her unhappiness.

_Flashback 2 years earlier._

Eyes widened when the blonde walked in. Her golden hair surround her like a halo, blue eyes that put the sky to shame, perfect skin not a blemish in sight, and a smile that could blind people. She was instantly behind a wall of people blocking her from Rei's view. The raven haired girl tried to keep her emotions from showing on her face and returned to her manga.

"I'm Usagi. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Another blonde was saying only to be corrected by the blue haired girl standing near her, "Usagi, give her some room to breathe. I'm Ami." A tall girl with brown hair joined the group and laughed, "Ami you should know by now that once Usagi sees someone new she's gonna be all up on them before you can say curry. I'm Makoto." Silence came for a short moment giving the new girl to speak, "I'm Minako. I came from England. Please treat me kindly." The girl gave a small bow preceding her words. Ami looked at Makoto and Makoto looked at Ami. Usagi was quiet for a second then started laughing. Tears were rolling down her face and Makoto shook her head with exasperation. "Usagi leave the poor girl alone. Can't you tell she's not from japan? I'm sorry for Usagi; she can be a bit…" Makoto struggled for the right word, "Insensitive. You just said, 'I have a potato, Minako. I came from cheese please show me to the nearest restroom." Minako's face reddened with embarrassment. She had just blown her chance at making friends. First day at school and she had already embarrassed herself. A quiet laugh was heard over the commotion of the room. Amethyst eyes met cerulean. Rei quickly looked down at her book hoping that the blonde wouldn't come over to her area. The gods must have been laughing at her misfortunate. The new girl walked over and asked, "Which Bleach is that?" in English. Rei having been schooled in multiple languages answered back in almost accent free English, "The one with Soi Fon and Yourichi." Minako looked mildly surprised that a Japanese girl could speak perfect English. Usagi migrated over to them and tried to understand what they were saying.

'OHHH. That's my favorite one. I hope they get together. They would make a perfect couple." Minako almost busted Rei's eardrum.

"I think that story is one that describes most love ones. It is a beautiful one. The fact that one could leave for over 100 years and the one who cares so much about her was wanting to surpass her in hopes of one day meeting again." Rei's eyes closed as she finally found someone who she could discuss her views on manga with. Rei was almost able to ignore the other blonde trying her hardest to figure out what they were saying.

"REEIIII-SAN. You never talk this much with me." Usagi put on a cute pout, but she was just ignored by the object of affectation. Rei gathered up her stuff and walked out the classroom just as the bell rang. Minako scrambled to catch to her newfound companion. Once outside the campus her effort paid off, Rei was standing at the sidewalk looking at the sky but as soon as Minako neared she returned her graze to earth. Minako happily skipped alongside of her.

"So where are you from?" The question broke the silence.

"England."

"Why did you move?"

Before Minako could answer, a loud group of boys approached them, "Looks like we have a new girl. Do not hesitate to ask one of us for help; we would be happy to help you in any way."

"Umm thanks. I'll think about that."

Rei had walked ahead and was shaking her head. Once Minako had ditched the boys she caught up to Rei.

"I'm sorry." Rei said.

"For What?"

"What happened back there."

"What did they want?" Minako's eyes narrowed in confusion. Rei gave her a look that said You got to be kidding me. Giving up the topic Rei stayed silent. Her eyes traveled to the sky and a small smile graced her features. Minako followed her gaze and breathed out in awe. The setting sun had turned the sky a mixture between Red and orange.

"Orange is my favorite color." Minako shyly said. Rei turned her smile onto the blonde beside her, "Red is my favorite color." Minako meet her eyes and returned Rei's smile. The two sets of eyes soon turned back to the sky, watching the sun.

"Umm… Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know the way home from here."

"REEIII! We're going to be late for being early!" A shrill voice was heard throughout the shine where the priestess lived. Rei calmly emerged from behind the owner of the voice.

"Minako in all the months you have known me, have I ever once been late?"

Minako jumped at the sound of the voice letting out a small scream. "For the love of all that is evil and corrupted DON"T DO THAT!"

An elegant eyebrow arched and Rei made her reply, "It's "good and pure" not what you said."

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"Other than the fact it made no sense whatsoever, it would mean that the world is coming to the end of time and all life would end."

"What's so bad about that?" Minako's look was one of pure innocence. Rei could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. "That means no more shoe shopping." Rei walked out the shrine leaving the blonde in utter despair. 3…2…1… "HINO REI, THAT IS THE WOSRT JOKE EVER KNOWN TO WOMANKIND!"

Rei chuckled at her friend's reaction. She stops to think of the word… Friend. Yeah that's all that Minako is. Nothing more and nothing left. The blonde had made a new impact in her life. Once Minako became her friend more people had followed. Because of the blonde's natural charm she had a large group of fan boys/girls. But the friends that followed were ..Unique. Makoto, she was tall and tough but when it came down to her heart she was a hopeless romantic. Her girlfriend, Ami, could testify to that. Ami was nothing short of a genius. The girl's grades were higher than most college students, but because of how smart she was she was quiet and shy. Usagi was just Usagi. There was just no words to describe her, well maybe stalkerish and obsessive. The girl would not leave Rei alone. She even had her schedule memorized. Other than that she was a super happy girl who loved food but no matter how much she ate she didn't gain a pound. Then there was Minako, other than her beauty she was the girl everyone wanted to be. She was popular, sporty, beautiful, talented, nice,… wait where was Rei going with this. She had known the blonde for about 3 months and she realized something in the second month, she was falling in Love with Minako. Rei signed, she couldn't think about this know. Minako had caught up to her and was walking with her. Rei had to use all of her self-control not to put her arm around the other's waist. It didn't help when Minako intertwined their fingers. Rei looked down at their hands but didn't say anything. If this was what she could get then she was happy.

"REEIIIII-CHAN!"

There's Usagi. Rei released Minako's hand and moved behind her slightly. Ami and Makoto were in a strange position, Makoto had Ami's hands pinned above her head and it looked like they had been doing something and were annoyed by the interruption. Minako ran ahead, "You know Usagi, I'm not invisible. Or do you just want to get Rei's attention?" Usagi blushed. She leaned in to whisper in Minako's ear. A small shake of said girl's head left Usagi crestfallen. Rei joined the group a couple of seconds later, curious about the exchange but not saying anything. Giving a nod to Ami and Makoto, Rei walked ahead of the group. Makoto shook her head, "You would think that after two months of friendship she would be more comfortable walking with the group." Minako smiled and replied, "Reiko is just a grumpy bear!" At the mention of the horrid nickname, Rei turned around. She didn't even get the second part till a tiny bit later. "Minako, if I told you once I told you a million times. Please don't call me that…. And I am NOT a GRUMPY BEAR!" Minako laughed Makoto chuckled and Usagi looked stunned that her idol could explode like that. The group continued the walk to school Usagi in the front, Makoto and Ami next, and then Rei and Minako. The moment the group entered the school grounds they were surround by both genderd.

"MINAKO-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME MINAKO-SAMA."

"REI-SAN! I LOVE YOU!"

The voices were heard from both genders. Rei sighed while Minako smiled and flashed a V victory. "Don't encourage them. It's bad enough that I have to deal with them on my way to my classes. Do you know I was almost late to class yesterday?" Minako just laughed and continued blowing kisses into the crowd. A guy broke away from the crowd and ran up to Minako.

"Hey Babe." The other blonde flashed a cocky grin and pulled Minako in for a mind-blowing kiss. Rei blocked out the sounds of people screaming out in encouragement, her teeth were clenched and her fist was tightened and shaking. Ami noticed this and placed a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. Rei looked back into Ami's understanding eyes and gave a nod indicating that she was fine. When the couple finally came up for air, Rei could feel the blood running down her hands. Minako smiled at Yaten and he smiled back. Rei pushed out the crowd and headed to class.

When school was over Rei was at her locker when she heard her name being called. Expecting Minako, she was truly surprised to see Yaten instead.

"What do you want Yaten?"

He flashed his trademark grin and leaned against her locker, " Is it wrong to want to talk to my girlfriend's best friend?" His eyes said different and it wasn't fooling Rei.

"What do you really want?"

"I'm hurt. Do you not trust me?"

"No."

Yaten's eyes narrowed but his smile stayed in place, "Well if you must know… I want you to stay away from Minako."

Amethyst eyes widen, " You want me To WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I want you to stay away from my girlfriend."

Venom laced Rei's voice, "You do know that she was my friend _before _she was your girlfriend. And she is not something that you talk about like you own her."

" I don't care I don't like you hanging around with her. You're all she talks about."

"Then why don't you break up with her if it annoys you so much?"

" Because I she's mine and it's good for my reputation."

"And If I don't?"

"Then I'll tell Minako that you tried to make a move on me."

Hatred was easily read on Rei's normally emotionless face, "That's a lie! I would never want you."

"Who do you think she would believe? The friend who leaves every time I'm around? Or her boyfriend who makes every effort to become friends with said best friend?"

Rei was speechless. He had a point. Doubt had seeped into her veins as what he said sunk in. "What do you want me to do?" Rei had never given up. But the one she loved heart was on the line. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

"Leave this place. I hear a school in America had sent you an offer. A full ride scholarship. Take and Minako will think you were fulfilling your dreams."

"Flight 73 now boarding. Please make your way to the loading plane. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

My memories were interrupted and with a sigh I picked up my stuff. Taking one last look around, I whispered, "I love you, Minako. Please forgive me." I walked to the plane and never looked back.

Next time, Minako's View on this story. Please review. It makes me happy


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

Just a quick one-shot for Valentine's Day. The other will be coming soon.

I don't own anything.

"Rei!" The voice of Minako carried to the sacred fire where her friend was mediating. The young Miko sighed and tried staring at the fire once again in hopes of getting a little more peace before the blonde destroyed her quiet.

"REIIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" The blonde was certainly energetic today. I wonder what's so special that Minako would show up at… 7:00 in the morning!? The ravened haired girl went in search of her best friend. Rei didn't have to search long. She found her friend at the cherry blossom hill behind the shrine.

"REIKO!"

"I'm behind you. There is no need to yell." Rei whispered into Minako ear causing the blonde to jump and yell some more.

" REI! You know that I hate it when you do that." Minako pouted at her friend and hopefully a little more if her plan worked. Rei laughed at the expression and a light shown in her eyes. The blonde instantly brightened at the sound and then proceed to sit down. She sent a requesting look at her companion and giggled when the Miko made a big show of sitting down. Minako slide closer to her friend. Not a lot but just a little, it was all part of her master plan.

"Rei," She questioned. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday, why do you ask?"

"Do you know what is special about this day?"

"Does the fact that you aren't going to be late to school count?" The question was innocent enough but her companion was thoroughly offended. Rei was rewarded with a punch in the shoulder.

"No, that doesn't count. It's the 14th. Does that date mean anything?"

Rei let out a groan, "it's Valentine's Day."

Minako frowned, "What's with the groan? It's Valentine's Day."

"For me that means turning down a whole lot of chocolate and love confessions from almost everyone in the school, and the nuns breathing down my neck about getting people's hopes up when I am not going to go out with them."

The blonde's frown deepened, "I'm the only one who gets to declare their love for you today."

Rei turned to look at the blonde beside. Minako's face was too serious for her own good. Rei wasn't sure she had heard her right.

She was even more surprised when Minako pulled a small box from behind her back.

"Minako…."

"Be quiet, Rei." Minako pressed a finger to the Miko's lips, effectively cutting off Rei's speech. "I want you the have this. I look forever for something that could show my true feelings. I love you, Rei. I hadn't planned on telling you this this way but desperate times call for desperate measures." Minako handed her silent companion the box and watched closely to see her expression. Rei opened the box and let out a small gasp. Inside was a necklace. It was the symbol of Venus. Inside the heart part were letters that said forever yours. The necklace was silver, but the symbol of Venus was gold with the letters being red. Rei looked at her friend and was shocked to see emotions so clearly on the goddess of love's face. Rei looked down at the necklace. Then turned her back on Minako.

"Rei.." Minako was a little scared she was pretty sure that this wasn't a good sign. But Rei eased her worries with a smile over her shoulder. "I believe that you're supposed to put the necklace on me." Minako returned the smile and moved to put the necklace on her love's neck. Rei turned back around to face Minako. She was surprised at the close proximity of their faces.

"So I take is that's a yes" Minako asked. A light brush of their lips met her question. Rei smiled, "does that answer your question?"

" Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's day."


	7. Chapter 7: Dear you

Thank you for all the reviews and for the favorite. They mean a lot to me. Urooj I'm sorry you didn't like. I hope you like this chapter. Maybe I can write some fluff without it turning into a full blown PWP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait I do own something! I got a new shirt. Yeah, my friend took her's back. So I got one with a puppy on it. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here we gooooooooooo!

I don't know when I fell in love, but it was with the wrong person. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I suddenly found myself using any excuse to get close to her. I wanted to know her darkest secrets. From the first time I saw her across the room, my heart tugged me in her direction. I didn't know why, but I was never one to disobey my heart. When the opportunity presented itself, I didn't hesitate. I realize as I write this I use the word "didn't" a lot. Maybe it's my way of reminding myself that I never did anything to let her know how I felt. It's too late now. She left me… us. Maybe if given more time I could have made an us. Why? WHY!? Why did she have to leave me? What did I do wrong? I love her. I love her so much it hurts. Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?

Tears blurred Minako's eyes as she wrote. The pain of her best friend's betrayal still fresh, she was the one who had found the note. Rei's grandfather was heartbroken that his only grandchild left without a word. Her eyes released a wave of new tears. Minako fell to the floor. Her sides ached and she couldn't see.

….

I can tell she misses her. Though she tries to hide it, the smallest crack in her mask can show all the pain she feels. I still shiver at the memory of when Minako found out that Yaten threat Rei and that was why she left. It was one of the few times I was happy that the former Miko had so many fan girls. One had left a recording device in her Senpai's locker just so she could hear her voice. The whole conversation had been recorded. But the girl hadn't gotten it out of Rei's locker till it was too late. A year later and I can still remember the expression on Minako's face when she heard it. The eyes that had caused so many to fall in front of her in an effort to get her attention were filled with tears and hate. Hate for the one that had taken away the one she loved. Yes I knew that Minako had loved, and loves, Rei. It hurt but when I saw them together I couldn't ignore the way the raven haired one smiled with the blonde was within touching distance. The way her eyes shown and her posture instantly relaxed. Yes though nether knew it then I could tell. I also knew than that she would never see me as more than another fan girl.

Usgai's pen stopped. She wouldn't continue. She knew what it mean if she did. With a sigh she closed the book and turned to look out the window. The moon shown with a light that was different than all others. Usagi wondered where Minako was at right now. The young blonde had become an idol. She was all ways touring now-a-days. Usagi knew it was just another means of taking the blonde's mind off of her lost love.

Minako looked at the moon. She remembered one night with Rei. The night she realized that she was in love.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Minako?"

" Which one is better, the sun or the moon?" Her companion cast her a glance. This wasn't normal for the bubbly blonde. Even though, Rei decided to think a little on the question she had been given.

"The Moon."

"Why?"

" The moon is the under shadow for the sun. It depends on the sun for all its light. Though the light it produces is not its own, it still shines just as brightly as the sun. Even when no is produced it can still be seen with careful eyes. It takes the sun's light and transforms it. The way it lights everything in a soft white glow is the cause of jealously everywhere. The stars support the moon too. At night when it's snowing or when the cherry blossoms are falling, you can see everything clearer. The moon just has a certain look to it that captures my attention. Why do you ask?"

Minako looked at Rei then to the moon. Rei was right. It did have a beauty to it. She looked at her friend again and a gasp escaped her. Rei was outlined in the moon's light. To her it was more beautiful than snow or cherry blossoms. _Rei. _The name caused a shiver to run through her heart as she stared at her friend. I love her.

The memory brought tears to her eyes. She quickly rubbed them away. She wouldn't cry now. She had thought that since it had been a year the pain would have dulled a little. She had to find Rei. That was why she came to America. Maybe Rei would be here.

"Miss Aino? It's time for your show."

Minako flashed a million- watt smile that she hoped would hide her pain. The guy blushed and escorted her out.

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR…..AINO MINAKO!"

The crowd cheered for their idol and Minako smiled when she came on stage. The performance went great. Minako let out a breath as she got ready to sing her last song. The one she hoped would get to her Rei.

"You all have been great tonight now I have one more song I want to sing to you. It's for someone very special to me that I haven't seen in a year. Rei, I hope you can hear this. I miss you and I know why you left. But please come back. This one's for you." The crowd awed at the idol's comment but got quiet when the blonde started to sing.

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
Ushinatte hajimete kizuita  
Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto

Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo  
Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai

Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare  
Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo  
Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga  
Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru

Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou  
Kondo wa kitto daijoubu  
Itsumo soba de waratteiyou  
Anata no sugu soba de...

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?  
Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?  
Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru.

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

The crowd was silent as they didn't understand what she was saying. But one person in the crowed felt tears run down her cheeks. Minako stopped playing for a bit then began to sing again.

I'm wondering where you are and what you're doing now  
Are you at the other side of this blue sky?

There used to be something filling my empty heart  
Now that I've lost is I can see it was You  
How you had always been the one that could cheer me up  
How you had always given me so many smiles

The price I must pay for what I've lost  
Is much too big and impossible to bear  
Though I reach out the furthest that I can  
And try to bring back a life I would've had  
As if it were wind it slips right through my hand  
And although I see it I cannot reach

Not knowing what to do and no one I can turn to  
Slowly I feel how my heart starts to fade  
But all of your smiles that I have in my memories  
Cheer me up like you did before

And once again I'll go back to those days  
I know that this time I won't make mistakes  
I promise that I'll show nothing but smiles  
Standing high right by your side

I'm wondering where you are and what you're doing now  
Are you at the other side of this blue sky?  
Promise me that you'll show me your timid smile  
I had never hoped for anything more...

I'm wondering where you are and what you're doing now  
Are you at the other side of this blue sky?

More than that one person was crying now. Minako felt her own tears coming now. She grabbed the microphone and whispered, "Rei where are you?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! PLEASE REI COME BACK! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" The idol was shouting now tears visible to everyone in the crowd. A figure broke through the people in her way.

"MINAKO!" The figure yelled. Said person looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rei."

Rei pushed past the guards and jumped up on the stage. Without wasting a second she scooped the idol up in a hug.

"Never leave me again please. I love you. I love you so much your memories have kept me awake for the past year. Please never leave me again. Please."

Rei wiped a tear away from the idol's face. "I won't I promise." They sank back into the embrace deaf to the screaming of the people around them.

Nothing could describe how Minako was feeling. She had waited a year for this, to see Rei's face and just stare. She had waited longer to tell the miko how she felt. But at the same time… she was wary. The miko had been gone for a year. What about her had changed since the last time Minako had saw her? At glance to her left showed that in looks wise she had just grown more beautiful. But what of the inside of the mystery wrapped up into a human's body?

"What are you thinking Minako?" The question caught the blonde off guard as she had been to absorbed into her own thoughts.

"Uh?" The question caught the blonde off guard. The raven-haired one let out a laugh and in that moment all the tension in the room was disperse. The memories that had remained hidden chose that moment to resurface. Tears bubbled up in Minako's eyes but she didn't get a chance to wipe it away. Her companion lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped it for her. Minako fell into Rei's arms. The blonde cried for the time they had lost. And for the fact that they had found each other.

"Geez Rei! Do you see what you do to me? I have done nothing but cry since you left!"

"It's mutual. I felt like I had left my soul back in Japan."

"But it's here now. Right?" The uncertainty in the blonde's voice made Rei look at her.

" Look at it this way. It certainly isn't with Usagi but with another blonde. One that just happens to wear a red bow."

"Would her name just happen to be Minako?"

"No."

"REI!"

"Kidding. Of course it's you."

Minako smiled and leaned back into Rei and said one last thing. "I'm serious. Never leave me. If you do I'll find you and bring you back to me hog-tied."

"You've spent too much time in the south."

"I love you though."

"I love you too"

There you go. The second part of "Love's Last Thoughts" The song I used is Dear you look up that song. I'm serious. It is awesome .

Rei: The first part made me want to cry.

Minako: I liked the ending though. I hope you aren't dissing the south though.

Me: I'm from the south. I had to have at least one reference to it in my story.

All: Read and Review.

p.s. Don't know what I'm gonna do next got any ideas throw them at me. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8: The Anniversary

Hello again people. I loved the idea that ernatoddisles sent to me. In fact I loved it so much that as soon as I read the review the whole thing started to take shape. But it turned into a sad story so yeah… Let's not get sad just yet! Okay I might get a little sad… but that's how I write. I apologized for any mistakes. I don't have a proofreader or whatever you call them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters.

The sun was beating down on her. The white and red robes that she wore were drenched in sweat. The only relief she felt was the shade of the huge cherry blossom standing tall and proud above her. The woman was unaware of the blonde standing behind the bushes beside the great tree. The blonde sighed in content happy to watch her girlfriend work in the summer heat. The woman working suddenly stopped.

"Minako." The word was barely said yet the blonde could feel her cheeks heat up. The way the woman said her voice was too intimate for public.

"Minako. I know you are there. You might as well come out, there's no point in hiding anymore."

Minako blushed at being called out. She knew that her girlfriend was psychic but it still creped her out. It sucked when trying to buy presents.

"Hello, Rei." Minako said sheepishly. Said girl looked at the blonde and narrowed her eyes.

"What have I said about spying on me while I am working?"

"That it is an evasion of privacy and that it is unbecoming of a woman of my status or any status." Minako managed to say that with a straight face.

Rei's eyebrow twitched at the blonde's imitation of her. A slight creased appeared between her eyes and a frown snaked upon her face. A sigh escaped her lips.

"You sure sigh a lot Reiko." The blonde made the comment with a mischievous smirk placed on her lips.

"I didn't sigh this much until I met you. I also didn't frown this much until I met you. I'm starting to think getting together with you was possible the worst mistake I ever made." The fact that the ever stoic miko sounded serious while saying this made the smirk slip off Minako's face. A worried look replaced it, "Are you going to break up with me?" Her eyes watered as she asked this.

Rei was quick to try and disperse the blonde's discomfort, "I would never do that! I was kidding! I love you too much to ever consider that. I was joking! Oh, My little dove*, don't cry please. I can't stand to see you in pain."

The blonde's eyes instantly brightened at Rei's words. "O.K. I would hate it if you broke up with me on the day of our 2 year anniversary."

"You little faker. You had me worried for nothing. You really enjoying seeing me squirm don't you?"

"Yes." The answer was quick and simple. Rei let out a small groan and went back to sweeping the temple steps. Minako pouted at losing the attention of her girlfriend. She produced a small package from behind her back.

"I don't want it Minako. I told you not to get me anything for our anniversary."

"I hate it when you do that!"

"Get used to it cause I can't turn it off."

Minako let out a small sigh. "I know."

Rei sensing the distress of her companion asked, "What did you get me?"

Minako instantly brightened and precede to hand Rei the box. Inside was a small card that said, one get rid of Minako for one day. Rei looked at the card, than at her girlfriend, than back at the card. Gripping the card between her hands she ripped it down the center and let the pieces flutter away into the wind.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Rei winced at the shrill tone Minako had taken to, "I have no use for that card. I would rather have a day just full of Minako. In fact for tonight I placed a reservation at the new restaurant you wanted to try. Then we'll head back hear for some dessert." Rei said the last part with a suggestive wiggle of elegant eyebrows. A full-blown blush grew on her girlfriend's face and Rei let out a small giggle, "I know now why you like to tease me. Blushing does make a person cuter."

"It's no fun when I'm the one getting teased though." Minako pouted. "But I do look forward to this dessert. Knowing you it'll probably be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

"I WANT SOME DESSERT TOO!" A new voice interrupted the two's innuendos. A look of horror mirrored on each other's faces as they recognized the voice.

"Chibiusa." Rei slowly turned her head towards the top steps of the shrine to locate the owner of the voice.

"AUNTIE REI!" A pink blur attached herself to Rei's side. Rei grunted at the unexpected weight that blindsided her.

Minako looked on in amusement but with a slightly hurt look. "I don't get a hi too, Chibiusa?" The blonde questioned. The pink haired girl barely glanced at her, "Hello Minako."

"Chibiusa, I thought I told you to wait for me?" A new blonde joined the little gathering at the top of the shrine. Usagi smiled at her daughter then sent an apologetic look towards Minako, "She still thinks you stole 'her Rei'. No matter what I say I can't convince her differently."

Minako laughed and looked at her girlfriend, who was struggling to remove the 5-year old from her side, and then back at Usagi, "it's ok."

Rei, who had finally managed to remove Chibiusa, joined into the conversation, "Not that I'm not happy to see you all or anything but why are you here?"

Chibiusa smiled up at her idol and said, " You are going to watch me while Mommy and Daddy go out on a date." She looked proud at herself for managing to say the whole sentence without stuttering. The same could not be said for Rei. Her face remained calm but on the inside she was fuming, "Usagi?"

Said person slowly turned to face the priestess. Her eyes widened when she looked into Rei's eyes. An audible gulp was heard from Sailor Moon, "Yes my dearest, most loving, and kindest friend?"

Minako placed at hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She knew where this was going and she wished she had a video camera cause Usagi was gonna get it.

"Is what Chibi just told me true?"

"It depends on what she told you."

"She said and I quote, 'You are going to watch me while Mommy and Daddy go out on a date'. Now when and where did I agree to this?"

"Well we were going to get Ami and Makoto to look after her but she wouldn't have anyone but her Auntie Rei look after her."

"Usagi do you know what today is?"

"The 28th."

"Do you know what is so special about today?"

"It's you and Minako's anniversary" Usagi paled at her own words. It …was…their… anniversary. Oh crap.

The raven haired beauty let loose her legendary temper, "EXACTLY! I WAS PLANNING A NICE DAY WITH MINAKO. DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO CLEAR THIS WITH THE PEOPLE YOU INCLUDE IN YOUR BAYBSITTING PLANS!?"

The object of Rei's fury shrunk back with every word thrown at her. Damn why didn't she remember what today was.

"Well… you see…I was planning on…"

"I don't want to hear your excuse you sorry excuse for a friend! I promise you I will use my flames and burn you to a crisp. If anything is left after that I will…"

Rei felt a tugging on her robe and looked down at Chibiusa, "What is it Chibi-chan?" Rei's voice now sounded like a mother talking fondly to her child. The change did not go unnoticed by Minako and Usagi. The young girl looked at the ground sheepishly and said at to Rei, "Are you mad, Auntie Rei? I don't like when you're mad. I just wanted to see you." Chibiusa looked up at Rei with tears in her eyes, "I can go stay with Makie and Ami if it makes you happy. Please don't be mad." Red eyes were pleading with Rei not to make her go.

Usagi secretly smiled, she knew she had won when Chibiusa pulled out the eyes. While the fiery priestess was distracted she slipped down the steps unnoticed and joined her husband in the car. A nod told him to drive and they were on their way. Minako was having a hard time controlling her laughter knowing full that her Rei could not for the life of her resist puppy dog eyes.

Rei on the other hand was in a corner. She could tell Usagi to take Chibi home and get her own date but risk making Chibi cry. Or she could call a rain check on the date and look after Chibiusa for this one night. A groan escaped her mouth as she made her decision, "Minako?"

The blonde with the bow looked at Rei, "Yes?"

Rei smiled sheepishly, "Would you be willing to take a rain check on that restaurant date?"

"Of course."

Rei turned to where she last saw Usagi, "O.k. Usagi, you w… wait where did she go?"

Minako's laughter was back in full force, "She left while you were pulled in by the puppy dog eyes."

Minako didn't think there were that many shades of red but her girlfriend proved her wrong. She turned one…two…three… four….five…different shades of red.

"USAGI!"

Chibiusa looked at Rei and said, "I get to stay with Auntie Rei! YAY!"

Minako glanced at the pink haired girl, "Chibiusa, you might want to pray for your mother."

Chibiusa looked at Rei in fascination, but remained silent.

Yeah. I'm sure that you would want to spend your anniversary babying siting. No matter how cute the kid was.

Rei: Agreed.

Minako: What would you have done if there was anything left of Usagi after you burned her?

Rei: Well I would… (voice turns into a whisper)

Me and Minako: (paled faced)

Me: (Backs away slowly) Well I gotta go. Ya'll have fun doing what you want to. BYE! (runs out the door)

Minako: WAIT FOR ME!

Rei: What did I say? Oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks For reading. J


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

Sorry but I am going to have to go and be sad. I haven't done it in a while and this one is just nagging me and nagging and nagging. This is why you don't show what you write to your best friend. Ya'll can think her. She would not leave me alone until I had posted this.

Disclaimer: if I owned Sailor Moon, I would not have waited this long to get the new anime out. Which is previewing this year.

I couldn't bring myself to cry no matter how much it hurt. I can't loss what I didn't have now can I? A dry chuckle escaped my throat and it caused you to look back. I could barely keep the mask up, but I had an image to up hold. I made sure my face was expressionless when I met your blue eyes. If I looked hard enough I could pretend hard enough that the same pain I was feeling was in your eyes. I had a feeling that it was in mine. You once said that my eyes betrayed my emotions. I scoffed and said I didn't know what you were talking about. A laugh had escaped your lips as you called B.S. A tear finally chose to make its appearance. The wall was broken and the flood was called on. Sobs wrecked by body I couldn't control it anymore. The pain was on the surface but you thought it was misplaced. Warm arms warped around my torso and I found myself leaning into your embrace.

"I know. I know." The words were simple. You say that. But do you really know? DO you know that I cry every time you walk away? Do you know that for every touch and every look you send my way makes me weak? Do you know that every second that I am near you I find my resolve slipping away faster and faster each day? Do you know that I can no longer imagine my life without you in it? Every time I try a pain enters my chest and I am forced to my knees. It hurts. Do you know that? Do you Minako?

"Do you really know?" The question came out before I could stop it. You looked confused and again I couldn't stop.

"Do you really know how I am feeling? You've known me for years Minako, but what do you really see when you see me?"

"What do you mean? Like looks wise or personality?"

A sigh escaped my mouth. Leave it to Minako to make this difficult. "Anything but looks."

"That means personality. Doesn't that mean when I think about you?"

"Just answer the question!" Even in this state you managed to make me irritated.

"While… I know you're a good friend and I can go to you with anything. I can trust you."

One word from that floated around in my head. Friend. That's all I'll ever be to you. I made sure that my face was emotionless this time; all evidence of my break-down disappeared from my face. I pushed myself away.

"Thank you. Good-Bye, Minako."

" Awww, Don't be grumpy Reiko. You know I'll be back soon. It's only a 2-year tour."

I sputtered .You hadn't told me how long the tour would be. I thought it was only a month or two. I quickly got my face under control.

" I will see in 2 years." I tried to hide the venom in my voice. A smile was sent my way and you walked out the door. Out of my life.

10 Months Later (14 more Months until Minako returned) …

My life was incomplete. When with my other friends I would find myself slipping into the memories of you. No matter what I did your ghost followed me. Usagi was saying something to me, but all I could think how her eyes weren't the right color. Soon I found myself doing what I dreaded. I was pulled into a memory of you…

The wind was blowing gently missing up your hair but even in this state I couldn't help but admire you. You looked at peace like you belonged at the ocean. You were watching the waves pull back and forth, an endless game of tag. You let out a small giggle at a young child laughing as she played in the water. I watched this peaceful scene with a smile on my face. We weren't talking but the silence was comfortable. A sigh escaped my lips and you looked at me.

"What's wrong Rei?" I didn't answer and you started to poke my shoulder. I knew you wouldn't let this go so I gave in.

"Do you know what it's like to love someone and know that they could never love you back?" You gave me a strange look and went back to staring at the sea. I assumed you wouldn't answer so I too resumed my watch over the sea.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I do know what it's like to love someone who can never love you back. It's even worse when that person says they love and then they go and get with your best friend. So yes I do know what it's like."

I didn't say anything but true to your nature you began to pester me.

"So who do you like?"

"…"

"Is it Kane?"

"…"

"Is it Mamoru?"

I sent a look in her direction that made her wince.

"O.k. soo it's not Mamo-kun. Who is it?"

"Someone you know well."

"Do they hang out with us often?"

I let a small smile form on my lips. Actually you're with them all the time. I didn't say that part out loud but gave a nod in answer to your question. You continued to try and guess who it was but I ignored you. I soon felt a warmth on my side and looked down to see you snuggled into me and looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Don't you trust me Rei-chan?" I refused to fall into that trap.

"I trust you, Minako. I promise you I 'll tell you in due time."

"You're so MEAN!" I chuckled at the childish outburst. You smiled at me and we both looked at the sea. I left my palm on the back of your hand and you flipped your hand up and entwined our fingers together. God was cruel.

"…. Should be back for a small concert in about 2 months. Isn't that great Rei-chan?" I was jerked out of my memory by Usagi.

"ummm… yes?" I tried and failed horribly at trying to sound like I had been listening.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"That's not true I paid absolute attention to you this whole time!" I said.

" oh yeah?"

"YES."

"Then who was I talking about?"

"umm… Santa Clause?" she looked at me like I was crazy and I just shrugged.

We were walking home. Usagi was clinging to my side whining about being sacred of the dark. We reached her house and she finally removed herself from my side.

"Thanks for walking me home, Rei-chan."

I smiled at her but remained silent. I knew what she would do next. Her arms slipped around my neck and she pulled me close. I forced myself to kiss her back. With my eyes closed it wasn't hard to imagine it being you instead. Usagi released me and smile then walked into her house.

##

"I don't know why I do this to myself. How did you deal with it?"

Red eyes looked at me thoughtfully, "Ara.. How did I deal with what?"

"You know the pain, the longing, the love you couldn't share. How were you able to stay sane?!"

Shizuru tapped her chin, "I didn't stay sane. I mean sure Natsuki was hard-headed and too dense to realize she had captured my affections. I begin to use any excuse to touch her and tease her. Natsuki being herself only though that it was me being my regular self."

"What can I do though? Can you give me advice?" it was the only time I begged for something. I realized after I dropped Usagi off that I needed help. Haruka and Michiru were my first choice but they were on vacation. I turned to Shizuru next. She had told me of what her and Natsuki's past was like. If anyone could help me it was her.

"You love her don't you?"

"Of course!"

"How long have you all been friends?"

"Bout 10 years."

"How is your relationship? I mean does she trust you?"

"I should hope so. I mean she tells me everything."

"I think you should tell her." The ruby eyes were steady as she said this, "I don't what you to end up like I did. I don't what Minako to found out about you like Natsuki did with me."

I winced, she told me what she had done to Natsuki. Now they are a happy couple going on 5 years, but when it first started Shizuru went crazy, literally. Natsuki had flinched away from Shizuru in horror. She couldn't believe her best friend had done something like that to her while she slept. The end result was Shizuru almost killing herself. I really didn't want that to be me and Minako.

"I don't know. I'm afraid that I might ruin our friendship with this confession. I don't think I could handle the look of disgust on her face"… I don't want to end up like you.

Shizuru looked at me hard with those red eyes. I knew what she was saying but I couldn't bring myself to accept that no matter what I said I would have to tell Minako. The tears fell from my eyes as I through myself on Shizuru. She didn't say anything she just held me. I let lose all the tears. I had cried 3 times in my life, 2 of those times were because if you.

##

3 months later… (11 months until Minako Returned)

"You know what?"

I turned to look at a guy that came up to me at the beach and responded, "No, I don't know."

He seemed startled that I didn't answer like normal girls did, but that unfortunately did not discourage him, "You're like a rubix cube, the more I play with you the harder I get."

That had to be the lamest pick up line I had ever heard.

"How can you know that I'm hard to play with if you've never played with me before?"

"Well maybe I can get a chance to play with you… how about tonight?" His eyes were arrogant. I think had he expected me to fall on my face for his amazing offer.

"No."

"Why not? I promise I'll be gentle if it's your first time."

"No." I was bored out of my mind and I made sure I had the look on my face saying it.

"Give me one good reason why."

"I don't roll that way. So I suggest you move on before my girlfriend gets mad."

Surprise lit his eyes then a devilish look, "How bout you both come over and we can have even more fun."

"HEY! Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to come, not that you could make her anyway." Makoto jogged over to where I was sitting and getting harassed. I let out a sigh of relief, Makoto wasn't my girlfriend (not that I had one…) but her height scared grown men so I knew that once she came over to me that I would be save. AS usual as soon as the guy saw her height he scampered away, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Makoto joined me on my towel with a sigh.

"How long are you going to be like this Rei? Everyone's worried about you. Even Usagi." I winced I had broken up with Usagi after I had talked to Shizuru. I couldn't think that she of all people would worry about me. Mako must had sensed my disbelief because was quick to reassure me, "Even though you broke up with her she still cares about you. A lot. She loves you. "

I shook my head, "She loves an image of me. Not the real me." Only Minako would ever love the real me, but I loved her more than a friend. She won't love you if she ever finds out about your little secret.

"Rei, you need to let people in. it isn't good to keep all the pain inside you. Plus it's a turn on for chicks. Did you know that Ami likes you now?" Sadness crept into Makoto's, I looked over at my tall friend. I could say nothing to comfort her. The waves were rolling and on the outside everything looked peaceful. On the outside.

10 Months Later ( 1 month until Minako's return.)

You were almost here. I could feel it. My mind was made. I would tell you. My friends would stand beside me and no matter what happen I would continue the friendship.

The fire flickered in front of me, reds and oranges danced together in perfect harmony. It filled me, lulled me to peace. I felt pure, happy, and loved. It reminded me of you in so many ways. It was beautiful but dangerous. It could not be tamed. Nothing could stop it from reaching what it wanted to, unless it was water. I hoped to be the water. I wanted to make you dance, I wanted you to always be on your feet. I wanted everything to be like an adventure to you. I wanted everything.

"REI!" Your voice was always in my head so that time didn't do anything different. I could feel your arms wrap around me, your breath was on my neck and I sighed in content.

"I love you." It was whispered, but something happened that was new.

"Who do you love, Rei? I should hope you haven't fallen in love without me approving of them."

I turned around quickly, your eyes shone with amusement at my predicament. You were here. You were here. The words echoed in my mind and no matter what they wouldn't leave even after you gave me a confused glance.

" Rei are you Ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." I throw my arms around your neck. You were here. I just held you; I would have forever if I hadn't heard a polite cough interrupt us.

I turned to see someone watching us. His face was slightly embarrassed; a pink color tinged his cheeks.

"I hate to interrupt but I have heard so much about you that I am very excited to meet you. I am Yaten." He held out a hand and I shook it. "I'm Mina's boyfriend." Boyfriend. My heart shattered and my world turned black.

When I came to, I was surrounded by all of my friends, but you were holding my hand. I have never seen such a look of worry on your face before. It looked as though your everything you had had been taken and there was only a little hope left. The moment I met your eyes everything else disappeared. The world melted into blurred colors, voices faded to background noises, and for the first time in almost 2 years I smiled a real smile.

"Minako." It was whispered but I know you heard me. You flashed your teeth as tears flowed from your eyes. The next thing I know I couldn't breathe. Your arms were wrapped around my neck in a grip that would put a wrestler to shame. Makoto jumped up to pry them away from me. It took a while and by the time she got them off I was pretty sure I was blue.

"HINO REI! I SEARW TO GOD IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN IT WILL BE THE VERY LAST THING YOU EVER DO! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" your scream echoed in my ears even after you finished your threat, " What happened?"

"You passed out after you shook my hand. We called everyone else to see if they knew what was going on with you." Yaten was the one to speak. As much as I wanted to I couldn't hate him. There was something about him that made it impossible. I could tell he loved you. It was in his eyes. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

1 year later

You are getting married tomorrow. You asked me to be your Maid Of Honor. I couldn't refuse. I made a promise to myself that day you came home that no matter what I would keep you happy. They then engaged in coitus. Eyes are a mirror to the soul and you once said my eyes betrayed my emotions. I guess you were wrong. If my eyes betrayed my emotions then how come you can't see my true feelings? But your eyes don't have to be open to know that you are in love. That is way you will never read this. I have kept this for two years recording my thoughts on everything related to you. I will not cause you to be unhappy. No matter if it causes me to die on the inside. That is how I feel and I that is how I will continue to feel.

Yours forever,

Rei

Minako stared. For once in her life, Aino Minako was speechless. The sky was dark and the heavens were weeping. It was raining inside too. The paper was becoming unreadable, wet with the tears of a lost love. Rei… why did you have to leave me? I'm sorry.

"Mommy?" A young voice broke through Minako's grieving. She turned and saw her daughter. A mini-version of herself. Big blue eyes looked up with worry at Minako.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" the voice was shrill but endearing. Minako reached down and pick up her little one. "I was remembering a friend."

"Was it Aunt Rei. I miss her too, Mommy."

"I do to, Reiko." Minako looked at the window and in the direction of the shrine. Whispering so her daughter couldn't hear her she said, "I love you too, Rei."

Amare: So Rei died and Minako had a baby. I think that was a good story.

Rei:….I died.

Amare: Yes.

Rei: Minako Had a baby.

Amare: (getting scared) yes…

Rei: What kind of casket do you want?


	10. Chapter 10: In Pieces

The stars shone brightly as a lone figure was illuminated by the moon's light. Dark hair was done in an elaborate braid while violet eyes were highlight by gold eye shadow, making the figure's eyes darker, more mysterious. The figure donned a violet dress with a black sash. In one hand she had a glass of wine. In the other was a cigarette. She looked towards the sky and let out a bitter laugh. A symbol she once looked at with wonder now filled her with a strange emptiness. It was once her favorite. The night was perfect; a light breeze fluttered through the air to bring the smell of cherry blossoms and spring. The moon was full, making everything seem pure. The one time when everything was peaceful. The sound of laughter drifted to her ears and her heart clenched. She took a drag of her cigarette and resumed her staring.

"You might as well come out, I know your there."

A gentle laugh drifted across the room, "You know I hate it when you do that." A new person joined her on the balcony. Blonde hair was free, letting the wind pick it up; it surrounded the person like a halo. Cerulean eyes normally filled with mischief now held a sad look. The eyes showed a person's soul and the blonde was no exception.

"What do you what Minako?" the dark- haired one's voice was smooth and musical, like bells. The blonde one, Minako, avoided the question, "Since when do you smoke, Rei?"

Rei continued to stare at the moon, "Since my heart was torn from my body and ripped to shreds." Minako winced at the venom in Rei's voice, "Descriptive. You know it's bad for you right, smoking that is." A snort was heard from Rei, "If I cared what was bad for me I wouldn't have fallen in love with the one person I couldn't have."

_Look at me Rei. Look at me and tell me you don't see someone who loves you, more than you could possibly imagine. _Minako's heart was breaking. She wanted to comfort Rei, but knew that if she did that her control would crumble. Instead she forced a smile, "You have a point there. But look at it this way you have an eternity to move on. Or if you want I could be your companion for the rest of our immortal lives." Minako forced a teasing tone into her voice, with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Love wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to have to force everything. So why did Minako do this? It was a question she asked herself. Why? Why did she want to Rei to love her? Why did she want Rei to look at her? Why did she wake up in the middle of the night crying and reaching for someone who wasn't there, someone who would never be there?

"I am not in the mood for your games tonight, Minako. Just go and leave me to my thoughts." Violet eyes flashed dangerously as she finally met the blonde's eyes. Minako met her glare with just as much fierceness.

"Leave, Minako." It was a quiet order, one that Minako wouldn't take. "Hate to break it to you, but I out rank you. You follow my orders not the other way around."

Rei remain firm as she stated, "Leave Minako. I would hate to have to result to use force. Though you outrank me, we are both aware of the fact that I am stronger then you. Do not make me prove it once more because you are too childlike to let things go different then the way you planned."

Before the older woman could respond, another blonde stumbled into the room.

"Reiiiiii! I've been looking for you forever. I wanna dance with my maid of honor!" The words were slightly slurred, which meant that the blonde had been drinking. A lot. Minako had trouble withholding a glare from their princess for interrupting her and Rei's time. She had no reason to come looking for the one whose heart she had held then proceed to break. Usagi didn't deserve that honor. Rei was looking. That was all. She did nothing, her mask was in place showing a friend that was happy for her best friend's wedding.

"Reiiiiii, please dance with me?" Puppy dog eyes were the raven haired one's weakness, Minako was sure Usagi knew that. With a sigh Rei placed her wine glass down and looked at her half-smoked cigarette, she flicked it at of her hand and turned her gaze to Usagi, a brief flash of pain was seen on her features, "One dance Usagi. I have to go after that."

Usagi let out a shrill scream, "Thanks, Rei." She darted forward and grabbed the miko's hand and tugged her towards the reception hall. Rei looked back at Minako one more time, all emotions off her face, except for one, pain. Minako silently followed the pair down to their destination. Usagi was laughing and stumbling as she dragged Rei down the hall. Cerulean eyes followed their every moment, jealousy evident in them. When the trio had reached the hall Usagi already had Rei in the position to slow dance. Her head was on Rei's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Rei looked content, as if in this one moment everything else had disappeared, all that matter was the two of them. Something inside Minako snapped as she watched the two dance. A buzz went off before she could contemplate more on the foreign feeling. Minako looked down at her communicator and saw the face of Luna on the screen slipping out of the hall she quickly spoke to get the situation. Returning to the hall a nod was sent to Ami and Makoto. She then approached the princess and her Rei.

" We have a problem, Usagi I am sorry but we are going to need your help with this one."

Usagi turned to look at her, " I am coming, let me do something real quick." With that she made her way to Mamoru. She whispered something to him and he moved to a stand that held the microphone, " thank you all for coming, but I am afraid that we will have to cut this thing short. It seems that my wife," Mamoru said this word with pride, "has had a little too much to drink. We don't want to spend the first night of our marriage with Usagi over the toilet." Laughs resounded through the crowd, many were sure that was how the couple would spend their first night. The Sailor Scouts were already leaving through the back doors.

"MARS!" the shrill voice of their princess reached Minako's ears. It took a second for her to process the name. Her heart stopped and the last thing she saw was Rei's body falling to the ground blood spilling from a wound on her side. Then the red clouded her sight.

"Minako, stop there are no more left. Stop." The voice was blurred not quite there. Minako paid her no heed. Her body traveled to her fallen warrior. Rei was still alive, Usagi was sitting next to her body touching Minako's Rei. Without a second thought she picked Rei up bridle style.

"Go home everyone. I will take care of Rei." Her voice was cold. Blue eyes hard against the objections made after her announcement .Makoto sensing something was slowly made her way to her leader, "Venus, I care take her to Ami's house and she can get patched up there. That way you don't have to worry about her by yourself." Makoto reached for Rei but Minako pulled her close to her chest, protectively. No one would touch her Rei.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Jupiter that was an order." Without waiting to see if said order was followed she leaped into the air Rei still in her arms. The wind was in her hair as she leapt to her destination, tears stung her eyes. With each step leaving a hole in her heart from the pain of knowing that her love will never be returned. She finally made to her house, with powerful kick, careful not to disturb the beauty in her arms, she opened the door. Slowly she made her to her couch. Carefully she laid Rei down. Taking a moment to stare at her face, she went to get the stuff ready to take care of Rei.

It was getting better. Rei's wound had healed thanks to their advance healing. A soft moan was heard from the sleeping warrior, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Where am I?" it was mumbled and hard to hear. The warrior of love still heard it though. And it sent a shiver through her body.

"You're at my house." Minako whispered back. Finally violet eyes fluttered open to meet blue.

"Usagi?" Minako could pretend that the word didn't hurt but she wasn't that good an actor.

"No, it's Minako. You were hit pretty hard so I brought you back here to rest."

Rei struggled to sit up before Minako pushed her back down. "I brought you here to rest and that's what you are gonna do. That's an order Mars."

Even if Rei wanted to, she couldn't disobey the order from her leader. Early she was bluffing and Minako knew it. What ever Sailor Venus ordered, Mars would follow. Without question. Giving a nod the martain warrior layed back down and resumed her sleep. Minako stared at the beeuty before her. Leaning down slightly, she brushed her lips againist Rei's. They were so softand Minako wanted more. Pushing down harder she moaned in delight. This was wrong. She knew this. But she didn't care. Minako had spent years pining for the one person she couldn't have. No more. She wouldn't wait anymore. SHe would would make Rei love her. Minako brushed her tongue against Rei's mouth. She was so absored with her task that she didn't notice Rei moving underneath her.

Purple eyes opened to find a cloud of blonde hair surrounding her. A pressure was against her lips. She noticed a weight on top of her and automatically pushed against it. A small gasp was heard as Minako was thrown across the room.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Rei knew what was happening but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Her commander. Her best friend. She had violated her in her sleep. Minako. The Goddess of Love had done that to her in her sleep. It wasn't true. Trust was a big thing for Minako. And she broke her second in command's.

Minako was staring at Rei, eyes dark with desire. She was on a hunt. Rei was saying something, but it didn't reach her ears. SLowly she stood up, never once breaking eye contact with her victum. Rei was trying to get through to Minako but she didn't.

"Mars..." the word held power. More than Usagi's Moon Scepter. This was the true power of the Goddess of Love. "Mars, stand down. Do not move. If you move I will make it worse, stay still and it can be enjoyable for both of us." Minako had reached the couch. Rei had fear in her eyes. Eyes so beautiful that Minako couldn't wait any longer. She got on top of Rei and kissed her. Passion, desire, love, hate, anger, obession. These were all in the kiss. Rei didn't want to believe it, she floated away as Minako did what she wanted too. Every fanasty Minako had ever had was played out that night. Rei cried, she begged, she pleaded, she screamed, but Minako didn't listen. In her mind they were cries of pleasure, begging for more, screams of esacty. That was what she wanted wasn't it?

When it was over and Rei layed crying and Minako layed smiling, the sun rose and shined in the living room.

"You are never leaving Mars." This was finally what Minako had been waiting for. Rei was all hers and they could live together forever. No one would get in their way. In time Rei would come to love Minako would the same passion said girl loved her. In time of course, but Minako could wait. She had forever to make her love her...

omake:

Amare: sorry for the long long wait but life caught up to me and I finally confessed to the girl I liked so yeah

Rei: what the HELL does this has dot so with the story!? I mean for once can you not write something where I am so out I character I don't even recognize myself? All the stuff you've written so far has either had a demented Minako oft me being an emotional wreck!

Amarewell the next one you won't be an emotional wreck. See? - hands Rei a copy of next story-

Rei: - reads copy- Ah HELL TO THE NO! I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS TJAY ARE GOOD AND HOLY THAT IF YOU POST THIS I WILL BURN YOUR ASS TO A CRISP BRING YOU BACK THEN GUT YOU LIKE A FISH HAGN YOUR ENTRAILS ON MY WALL AND WEAR YOUR SKIN AS CLOTHES!

Amare: I can't even respond to that...


End file.
